


Переполох на гонках

by icari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Racing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icari/pseuds/icari
Summary: Траун знакомится с гонками – любимым развлечением практически всех представителей человеческой расы.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 10





	Переполох на гонках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Racing Glums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933392) by [planningconquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest). 



— Это обычная практика? — адмирал Траун наклонился в сторону, жестом призывая своего помощника подойти поближе. Элай Ванто вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

— Это, — он указал на битком набитый кричащий стадион. Самые высокие ложи были заполнены имперскими солдатами и офицерами, а нижние занимали гражданские. Гоночная трасса изгибалась и исчезала за пыльным горизонтом, огромные экраны висели в стратегических точках над толпой.

— Юронская гонка очень популярна. Это одно из самых крупных и грязных гоночных состязаний в галактике, — ответил Элай. — Разрешено использовать оружие, из-за чего местная банда пытается захватить её под собственный контроль. Не говоря уже о том, что всегда находится несколько смельчаков-пилотов, которые летают без брони и без вооружения.

— Спасибо, Элай. — Траун смотрел прямо перед собой на экран, который передавал изображение с камеры, висящей над вереницей готовящихся к старту пилотов. Он мог наблюдать разнообразные модифицированные и мощно вооруженные корабли, рядом с которыми стояли их пилоты и стрелки. — Я не об этом спрашивал.

— Сэр?

Адмирал кивнул на изображение, появившееся на экране. Дарт Вейдер был целиком и полностью погружен в подготовку к старту своего модифицированного свупа. Соседние пилоты поглядывали на него с явными признаками беспокойства и страха.

— Лорд Вейдер часто участвует в этих гонках?

— Нет, сэр, — Элай Ванто слегка запнулся. — Кажется, это что-то новенькое.

— Понятно… — Его внимание привлек другой пилот. Невысокого роста, одетый во что-то похожее на взятый напрокат гоночный комбинезон, он стоял ближе к хвосту линии кораблей. Траун отметил, что свуп пилота тоже был взят внаём. — А этот пилот?

— Новичок, сэр.

— Гонка обещает быть очень интересной, — медленно произнес Траун, когда главнокомандующий имперским флотом оседлал свой свуп и включил сигнальные огни. Секунду спустя малорослый пилот сделал то же самое.

— Да, сэр, — Элай отвёл взгляд. — Хотите сделать ставку, сэр? Некоторые другие офицеры уже сделали.

— Делать ставки на гонки — это освященная веками традиция, — медленно произнес Траун. — Я уверен, что многие ставят на лорда Вейдера.

— Да, но не все. Кое-кто поставил на то, что тот малыш-пилот удержит лидерство в течение двух кругов. Однако против него уже восемьдесят ставок.

— Люди не сомневаются в лорде Вейдере.

— Да, сэр.

Изображение на экранах вокруг стадиона переключились на ведущего, высокого узколицего человека с надутым выражением на лице, так и напрашивающегося на хорошую оплеуху. По-видимому, Траун был не одинок в своём чувстве, поскольку все нижние трибуны сразу же разразились презрительным свистом.

— Приветствую наших новых и постоянных зрителей и участников! — Голос мужчины загремел по всему стадиону, разносясь через громадные динамики. — Добро пожаловать на 309-й пробег гонки Юрон! Сегодняшняя гонка обещает быть самой захватывающей! Два наших гонщика без оружия, — экран разделился и показал фигуру Вейдера, который сидел выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди. Второй пилот вытянул руки вверх и нерешительно махнул в сторону камер, которые, вероятно, приблизились слишком близко. Толпа невнятно загудела, словно не зная, стоит ли ей этому радоваться. Офицеры и имперцы вежливо зааплодировали. — Еще больше известных гонщиков! — Вейдера и маленького пилота сменил покрытый шрамами тви’лек, чьи стрелки злобно таращились на окружающих. Траун определил их как гонщиков из банды Тилли, спайсовых магнатов. Затем зрителям было представлено ещё несколько пилотов.

Пока шел показ, Траун осознал, насколько неуместным был отказ Вейдера использовать оружие в гонке. Возможно, тот не видел в этом особой необходимости, рассчитывая на свои сверхъестественные способности и умения, но это не означало, подумал Траун, переключив своё внимание на миниатюрного гонщика, что вот этому пилоту нет нужды в дополнительной защите. Он явно был либо склонен к самоубийству, либо слишком самонадеян.

— Элай, что ты думаешь о том мелком пилоте?

— Долго ему не продержаться, сэр. Как бы они ни пытались, невооружённые гонщики обычно сходят с дистанции после первого круга.

— Понятно.

Начался обратный отсчет, и рёв толпы усилился. Из динамиков зазвучала музыка, возбуждение стало нарастать. Вейдер наконец подался вперёд над своим свупом, заводя двигатель. Толпа продолжала кричать. Офицеры, собравшиеся в верхней ложе, заерзали в азартном предвкушении, однако не осмеливались слишком громко шуметь.

Траун вздрогнул при звуке выстрела стартовой пушки, хотя и ожидал его. Тут же на стартовой линии блеснул огонь бластерных выстрелов. Корабли разбились еще до того, как начали гонку, некоторые из них были подбиты, другие оказались жертвой саботажа. Из взметнувшегося в воздух огня и дыма появились пять свупов. Вздох пробежал по стадиону, заглушая взрывы, поскольку Вейдер определённо был лишь вторым.

На первом месте шёл пилот-коротышка. Сделав одновременно грязный и блестящий манёвр, он подрезал повелителя ситхов, едва не заставив того столкнуться с первым препятствием. Любой другой на его месте не вышел бы живым из этого виража, но в последнюю секунду Вейдеру удалось свернуть, что было несомненным свидетельством его мастерства.

— Сопляк захватывает лидерство! — Лицо пилота было скрыто толстым черным шлемом, но, видимо, зрители решили дать ему прозвище. — Ему почти удалось положить конец славной карьере лорда Вейдера. К сожалению, как пилоту лорду Вейдеру всё ещё нет равных. — Слушая, как весёлый голос комментатора эхом отзывается вокруг, Траун почувствовал, что его брови дернулись вверх.

— Ладно, сопляк впереди, на втором месте ситх, а следом за ним идёт банда Уно — победители прошлого года за счет того, что расправились почти со всеми остальными прямо на старте. Изменив свою стратегию в этом году, они, кажется, вложились в щиты, а не в бластеры. Посмотрим, как долго это продлится! Хорошо, дым рассеялся, и теперь у нас остаётся пятеро участников! Сопляк! Вейдер, Уно, Со’пио и поистине несчастный гонщик, представляющий академию гонок Кардии. Скорее всего, ему недолго оставаться в живых!

Траун наблюдал за тем, как коротышка и Вейдер почти без усилий преодолели первые несколько рядов препятствий, которые наверняка убили бы обычного гонщика, как это случилось с Со’пио в первой же огневой ловушке.

Гонка продолжалась, камеры не отставали и демонстрировали блестяще смонтированные съемки гонщиков. Траун вынужден был признать, что зрелище было крайне захватывающим — разворачивающаяся на глазах драма Вейдера на втором месте, и неизвестного выскочки, вырвавшего первое. Остальные пилоты его не интересовали.

Вейдер и только что получивший свое прозвище «сопляк» вышли на относительно чистое пространство — по большей части открытую равнину, которая скрывала лежащие внутри ловушки. Чтобы уйти в отрыв, недостаточно было прибавить скорости, пилоты должны были лавировать между кольями, взрывающимися бомбами и брандспойтами. Это был полный хаос, который Вейдер и «сопляк» преодолевали с почти сверхъестественной ловкостью.

— Поразительно! Сопляк держит лидерство, он только что едва не отправил Вейдера прямиком в ледяную стену! Вот они покидают прямой участок и углубляются в извилистую часть трассы. Решающий момент — всё или ничего! Того, кто сейчас окажется на первом месте, обогнать будет почти невозможно! Помните, ставки окончательны, так что если вы не поставили на мальца, то вам, скорее всего, не повезло! Мы выходим на второй круг! — Траун недоумевал, почему он назвал это вторым кругом, когда трасса вообще не замыкалась в кольцо. Однако люди были довольно странным видом, поэтому он ничего не сказал. — Каньон!

Каньон выглядел именно так, как это прозвучало. Это был участок трассы, которому придали вид каньона. Пилот гоночной академии разбился, пролетев всего несколько поворотов и исчезнув в клубящемся облаке дыма и огня. Невероятно, но молодой человек сохранял лидерство. Как будто он точно знал, что случится, еще до того, как это действительно происходило. Казалось, он вырос, гоняя по этому каньону. Вейдер следовал всего в нескольких футах позади, с такой же легкостью, но проявляя гораздо больше мастерства.

— Хотя бы крошечное пространство для манёвра, — воскликнул комментатор, — и Вейдеру удастся выйти вперёд. Однако ему не следует забывать, что сопляк не единственный его соперник, Уно тоже сегодня участвует в гонке!

Как будто бы эти слова послужили сигналом, вокруг двух не защищённых бронёй свупов вспыхнул бластерный огонь, заставив их вильнуть в сторону, чтобы избежать попадания. Крики ужаса поднялись в толпе, когда подбитый свуп юноши повело в сторону, прямо на стену каньона.

Траун вцепился в подлокотники кресла, привстав от напряжения. Так быстро, что глаз едва мог уследить за его движением, Вейдер отклонился ровно настолько, чтобы отразить световым мечом следующий выстрел и ухватить пилота за комбинезон, не дав разбиться.

Произошедшее было слишком невероятно, чтобы зрители сразу могли понять, что случилось. Пока люди пытались осмыслить увиденное, воцарилась тишина. К этому времени Вейдер уже зажал миниатюрного пилота под мышкой и помчался вперёд, огибая последние углы каньона. Уно был убит своим собственным отражённым бластерным выстрелом.

— Отличный перехват! — закричал комментатор. Зрители вскочили на ноги, увидев, как Вейдер легко увернулся от последней ловушки и промчался через финишную черту. — Какая бесподобная ловкость, леди и джентльмены! — В Имперской части стадиона послышалось одобрительное бормотание и возгласы. — Какое чудесное спасение! — Вейдер замер среди ликующей толпы, которая осыпала его цветами и лепестками, как это обычно происходило с победителем. Выглядевший немного нелепо ситх поставил извивающегося пилота на ноги. Пилот, пошатываясь, отошел от Вейдера и торопливо отряхнулся. Все камеры были почти полностью сосредоточены на ситхе. Кому-то удалось бросить цветочный венок так точно, что он опустился прямо на его шлем. Вместо того чтобы остаться на церемонию награждения, маленький пилот слетел со сцены, нырнул в толпу и исчез из виду. Не обращая внимания на множество официальных поздравлений, Вейдер последовал за ним.

— Гонка была действительно занятной, — согласился Траун, наблюдая за нарастающим вокруг хаосом. Так как его абсолютная ненависть к толпам людей не рассеялась за годы, проведенные в Империи, он решил уйти пораньше.

***

Капитан Пиетт был весьма огорчён тем фактом, что именно он был послан доставить обратно лорда Вейдера, поскольку тот, не обращая внимания ни на свою победу, ни на последовавшее за ней восторженное обожание, попросту исчез. Лишь благодаря сплетням и слухам, а также отмечая вспышки возбуждения в толпе, Пиетту удалось выйти на его след. Он нашел Вейдера в ангаре.

Заметив владыку ситхов, он замер в дверях. Через секунду в поле его зрения появилась молодая девушка в форме пилота. Она что-то неразборчиво кричала ситху, размахивая руками, а потом засеменила прочь. Через секунду она появилась с ящиком в руках, который поставила на землю, забралась на него, так, что её глаза оказались на уровне глаз Вейдера, и продолжила на него кричать. Это было бы смешно, если бы она не ругалась с одним из самых могущественных людей во Вселенной. Вейдер жестикулировал так же яростно, как и девушка. Пиетт не был уверен, стоит ли ему вмешиваться.

Он осторожно продвинулся чуть дальше в помещение и наконец услышал их спор.

— Меня не волнуют ваши оправдания! Как вы можете просто так стоять тут такой весь самодовольный и тупоголовый и предлагать мне эту сделку! — Пиетт увидел, как она тычет пальцем ему в грудь. — Я никуда не полечу!

— Это твоя судьба!

— Нет! — она слезла вниз со своего ящика и исчезла из поля зрения Пиетта. — Моя судьба — вернуться на ферму и чинить влагоуловители. Скоро начнется сезон сбора урожая, и я не могу лететь куда-то на корабле! Я должна помогать дяде Оуэну и тете Беру! У меня есть домашние дела.

— Ты в первый раз садишься на свуп, сразу же обгоняешь почти всех остальных, и ты заявляешь, что снова хочешь чинить влагоуловители?

— Это то, что у меня хорошо получается!

— Ты отлично летаешь. Ты обладаешь Силой! Ты можешь пройти обучение и стать одной из самых могущественных персон в галактике.

— Ну, а я этого не хочу! — Пиетт замер, понимая, что если его заметят, то мгновенно казнят. — Мне нужно вернуться в отель и уехать. Отвяжитесь от меня!

— Девушка, таким даром нельзя разбрасываться, — Вейдер не двинулся с места, но в его голосе появились опасные нотки.

— У меня есть имя! — крикнула в ответ девушка, по-прежнему оставаясь вне поля зрения Пиетта. — Это очень красивое имя! Я им очень горжусь!

— И какое же?

— Люк, — девушка снова появилась в зоне видимости, вытирая руки и все еще хмурясь. — Скайуокер, но вы можете звать меня Люк. — Вейдер застыл как вкопанный. Пиетт недоумевал, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. — Мои друзья звали бы меня Люк, если бы у меня были друзья, но в Анкорхеде все зовут меня просто Червячок. Я даже не знаю, почему? Они просто так меня зовут. Я имею в виду, это не значит, что я не просила их: пожалуйста, не называйте меня Червячком, — продолжала бессвязно болтать Люк, и, казалось, не замечала, насколько шокирован был лорд ситхов. — Они просто так делают. Дядя Оуэн говорит, чтобы я не слишком обращала на это внимание, но я не понимаю, зачем они это делают. У меня хорошее имя. К тому же это сильное имя. То есть, я знаю, что Люк — имя для мальчика, но мои родители выбрали его, и это все, что у меня от них осталось. — Она перевела взгляд на Вейдера: — Что-то не так?

Вейдер некоторое время молчал.

— Люк Скайуокер, — пророкотал он. Пиетт и Люк ощутили его панику и шок.

— Ага, — ответила Люк, — именно это я и сказала.

— Твой отец — Энакин Скайуокер?

— Да, он был навигатором на грузовом корабле. Пилотом, — Люк задумчиво уставилась вдаль, засунув руки в карманы. — Вот почему я хотела летать.

— Понятно, — Двигаясь со сверхъестественной скоростью, Вейдер в считанные секунды схватил хрупкую девушку и перебросил её через плечо. Люк замерла от шока, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Вейдер надежно ухватил её за ноги и закрепил свою хватку.

— Что? — воскликнула она, наконец, осознав, что происходит. — Что вы делаете?

— Мы уезжаем, дитя мое, — пророкотал Вейдер, обернулся и наконец увидел Пиетта. Ошеломленный и смущенный капитан глядел на эту сцену с широко открытым ртом.

— Капитан, шаттл готов к взлету?

— Отпустите меня! Что вы делаете? Не смейте меня похищать! — Люк выкручивалась и извивалась во все стороны, крича и молотя кулаками по спине Вейдера. — Опустите меня!

— Да, сэр, — Пиетт не мог заставить себя не смотреть на девушку. Её яркие светлые волосы упали ей на глаза, изумляющие ледяной голубизной. — Поздравляю вас с победой, сэр.

— Это не имеет большого значения, — ответил Вейдер, проходя мимо него. — Я отыскал нечто гораздо более ценное и дорогое.

— Сэр, — Пиетт бросился вслед за мужчиной и вопящей девушкой, — сэр!

***

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Траун, приобрёл большую порцию красиво оформленного десерта в местном киоске с едой. На его вкус, он был слишком сладким, поэтому он отдал его своему чрезвычайно довольному теперь помощнику. Элай всегда умудрялся съедать больше еды, чем кто-либо другой из известных Трауну людей, и в данный момент он уже расправился с половиной десерта.

Траун с ужасом и восхищением наблюдал, как Элай откусил еще один большой кусок и чуть не подавился им.

— Тебе не следовало есть так быстро, — вздохнул Траун, вставая, чтобы помочь ему выплюнуть еду. Но Элай так неистово начал пытаться что-то показать ему жестами, что Траун обернулся.

Это был Вейдер, а на плече у него висела маленькая фигурка в чёрном лётном комбинезоне, что-то возмущённо кричащая ситху. Следом шёл капитан Пиетт, выглядевший измученным.

— Лорд Вейдер, — поздоровался Траун, игнорируя тот факт, что Элай все еще давился десертом. — А это кто? — Вейдер повернулся, и оказалось, что это молодая девушка. Её внимание переключилось с адмирала на кашляющего помощника. — Оооо! Шоколад! Несите! — Она указала на шоколадный десерт, в то время как Вейдер продолжал тащить её прочь. Траун кивнул Элаю, и они проследовали к шаттлу вслед за нервничающим капитаном. Они поднялись на борт, и когда команда заняла свои места, трап начал подниматься вверх. Вейдер наконец-то отпустил девушку, спустив её со своего плеча и поставив на металлический пол. — Что это ещё такое? — Девушка сделала шаг в сторону, разглядывая мужчин в комнате. — Тот факт, что вы спасли меня, не значит, что вам можно брать всё, что захочется!

— Лорд Вейдер! — Пиетт нервно заерзал, девушка сделала несколько шагов назад, пока не оказалась рядом с Илаем. Как самый молодой из группы, с шоколадом на лице и всё ещё держа в руках тот дурацкий десерт, он выглядел наименее угрожающим.

— Какой смысл похищать меня? Вам всё ещё обидно, что я чуть вас не обогнала? Неужели вы настолько жалкий тип?

— Твои навыки пилотирования впечатляют, — согласился Вейдер. — Не выпускайте её. — Он исчез в кабине, выгнав перепуганного пилота. Корабль с грохотом ожил, и девушка в панике огляделась. Элай, предчувствуя неминуемую борьбу, протянул ей десерт.

— Всё ещё хотите попробовать? — спросил он. — По-моему, я съел слишком много.

— Я… — она опустила глаза на десерт. Траун заметил, как она пытается подавить панику. — А как же мои дядя и тётя? Мне нужно домой. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы меня похищали!

— Уверен, мы сможем во всем разобраться, — сказала Элай, оглядываясь вокруг. — Это всего лишь недоразумение.

Траун знал, что Элай говорит это лишь затем, чтобы её успокоить. Вейдер не забрал бы девушку, если бы у него не было на то причин.

— Я так не думаю, — печально ответила девушка, беря ложку и ковыряясь в шоколадном десерте. — Кто вы?

— Я Элай Ванто, — он величественно указал на сидение, — не желаете ли присесть?

— Пожалуй, — она неохотно села и нахмурилась, глядя на группу людей. — Кто-нибудь знает, что здесь происходит?

— Нет, — нервно ответил капитан Пиетт. Пилот пожал плечами. Траун внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. — Мисс, — попытался он, но она проигнорировала его, попробовав кусочек десерта.

— Очень вкусно, — проговорила она, поворачиваясь к Элаю. Он улыбнулся, надеясь отвлечь ее от того факта, что корабль поднимается в воздух.

— Обычно я такое не ем, — сказал Элай, — но для некоторых это слишком сладко, к тому же нам пришлось ждать несколько часов.

— Хм, — немного успокоившись, девушка продолжила есть, как будто хотела заглушить свой страх шоколадом. Она оглядела корабль, и каждый имперец сразу понял, о чем она думает.

***

Люк пожалела о том, что так быстро съела шоколадный десерт, потому что теперь она чувствовала тошноту. Огромные гостевые покои, которые ей показал перепуганный капитан Пиетт, выглядели всё более привлекательными по мере того, как ею всё сильней овладевала усталость.

Она не спала уже по меньшей мере два дня. Сначала она выполняла свои обязанности на ферме, потом тайком улизнула с планеты, чтобы попасть на гонки, арендовала дорогой свуп и гоночный комбинезон, участвовала в гонках, чуть не погибла, была выслежена и похищена Вейдером. Съела слишком много, слишком быстро.

Девушка опустилась на диван и стала наблюдать за дверью, ожидая появления ситха. Он обещал, точнее, угрожал, что снова встретится с ней.

Дядя Оуэн будет вне себя от ярости. Тетя Беру её убьёт. Люк не ожидала, что из-за этой гонки у неё будет столько проблем. Не думала, что окажется похищена имперским офицером и заперта в какой-то шикарной комнате. Она нерешительно пнула ногой диван и закрыла глаза

Если и была какая-то причина для похищения, так только то, что она отлично летает. Она была так близка к победе, она бы выиграла, если бы не тот выстрел. Люк была хорошим пилотом, и ей хотелось поступить в летную академию, но не таким путём.

Ей удалось немного вздремнуть, но она проснулась, как только дверь открылась и в комнату торопливо вошел худой капитан в серой униформе. Он пристально посмотрел на нее и коротко поклонился. — Прошу прощения, мисс Скайуокер. Лорд Вейдер не смог прийти и передаёт свои извинения. Я принес, — он отошел в сторону, чтобы показать дроида с тележкой с едой, — ужин.

— О.

Пиетт не желал доставлять еду какой-то незнакомой девушке. Он хотел делать свою настоящую работу для Империи, отвечая за нижнюю палубу. Девушка ничем не походила на преступницу, а Вейдер никогда раньше не интересовался ни женщинами, ни мужчинами.

Она была худенькой и невысокой, с узкими плечами, крепкими ногами, ярко-голубыми глазами и коротко подстриженными белокурыми волосами, и она почти утопала в черной ткани своего лётного костюма.

— Вы подслушивали. Вы знаете, почему он меня схватил, как мешок с клубнями? Я имею в виду, хорошо, что я не в тюрьме, но мне надо позвонить своим опекунам! Я должна помогать тёте Беру и дяде Оуэну.

— Сожалею, мисс Скайуокер, — он решил проигнорировать её укол насчет подслушивания, — но приказ лорда Вейдера совершенно однозначен. До тех пор, пока он не даст разрешения, вы не имеете права ни с кем связываться.

— Но почему? — спросила она с ноющей интонацией. Пиетт удивленно моргнул. Последний раз, когда кто-то ныл в его присутствии, был, когда он отказался покупать алкоголь соседским детям.

— Таков его приказ.

— Но зачем ему понадобилось меня похищать? — воскликнула Люк, всплеснув руками. — Я всего лишь фермерша. И только!

— Вы весьма впечатляюще летаете, — заметил он.

— А почему я не в карцере или где там ещё?

Пиетт не знал, что ответить. Дроид начал расставлять еду на столе, и Пиетт сделал вид, что наблюдает за процессом. Он оглянулся на девушку, которая несколько раз прошлась по комнате и вернулась к столу.

— Вы будете есть? — Люк даже не потрудилась сесть. Она схватила тарелку с очень дорогой и сложной в приготовлении выпечкой с мясной начинкой и начала есть стоя. Выражение ее лица было открытым и бесхитростным, и только так Пиетт понял, что она не пытается над ним намеренно издеваться.

— Нет, мисс Скайуокер. — Он сжал руки за спиной и уставился на неё. — Угощайтесь.

Она облизала пальцы.

— Простите мои манеры, — сказала она, — но я почти два дня ничего не ела, кроме шоколада, и очень проголодалась. Вы точно ничего не хотите? Мне всё это ни за что не съесть.

— Нет, спасибо, это было бы неуместно.

— Это всего лишь еда. — Люк посмотрела на дверь. — Ну же, никто за нами не следит… так ведь?

— Мы в покоях для гостей, — медленно проговорил Пиетт, — здесь нет камер.

— Тогда можете выбирать что угодно, — Люк, причмокивая, проглотила последний пирожок, от чего у Пиетта свело зубы. Он уже собирался что-то сказать, когда дверь открылась, и вошёл лорд Вейдер.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал он, и капитан был настолько ему признателен, что не заметил ужаса, внезапно появившегося на лице Люк.

***

Его дочь. Вейдер пару минут разглядывал девушку, задаваясь вопросом, могла ли Падме ожидать нечто подобное. Сам он ничего подобного не ожидал.

— Ну, что тут за дела? — Под её бравадой он легко разглядел ужас. — Я участвую в гонке, и вдруг меня похищают? Что происходит?

Он не знал, что сказать. У нее были такие голубые глаза. Такие светлые волосы. Она была такой хрупкой и маленькой.

Вейдер замешкался.

— Твой отец был Энакином Скайуокером.

— Да, ну и что? Он был всего лишь пилотом, — Люк отвела взгляд, — Ничего примечательного.

— Это мне решать, — заявил он. Это её мало впечатлило. — Кто тебе сказал, что он был пилотом?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Не знаю, — заупрямилась Люк.

— Не лги мне, девушка. Я знаю, что кто-то солгал тебе. Я требую, чтобы ты сказала, кто это был.

— Солгал! Что вы имеете в виду? — Его почти целиком захлестнуло внезапное любопытство. Никто не учил её ставить щиты, и она свободно излучала свои чувства. Вот так он и засёк её во время гонки. Она была тогда так глубоко погружена в Силу, что ей позавидовали бы даже магистры. — Кто мне солгал?

— Твой отец не был пилотом, — выпалил Вейдер. Люк моргнула широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, и наивное выражение полного удивления, появившееся на лице девушки, было почти отталкивающим. Вейдер был заворожен.

— Что? Что вы имеете в виду? Как это он не был пилотом?

— Нет, он был пилотом, — поспешно поправился Вейдер.

— Но вы же только что сказали, что не был! — Она всплеснула руками. — Конечно же, он был пилотом! Я же пилот! Он был пилотом!

— Твой отец был пилотом, — рявкнул Вейдер, заглушая негодующий поток её слов. — Я имел в виду, что твой отец был не только пилотом. Он был генералом в Войнах клонов.

— Генералом?

— Он командовал целыми легионами клонов.

— Ну ладно, — Люк провела грязной рукой по волосам, размазывая остатки жира по светлым локонам. — Отлично. Я всё поняла, но вы уверены, что он был пилотом? На все сто процентов?

— Да.

— А, ну хорошо, — Люк покачала головой и обернулась. — Я боялась, что всё, что я о нём знала, окажется полной ерундой! Можете себе представить! Я почти поверила, что мой отец не был пилотом! Я хочу сказать, это единственная причина, по которой я хотела стать пилотом! Я хотела летать, потому что он летал! То есть…

— Твой отец не умер, — сказал Вейдер, прерывая дальнейшую болтовню. Он неподвижно стоял, слушая, как голос Люк медленно смолкает. Затихает, как заглохший двигатель.

— Что? — Он не ожидал услышать подобный крик. Люк резко обернулась и схватила его за руки. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Твой отец не умер, — повторил он. Полное внимание такого сильного и эмоционального форсюзера заставило его почувствовать головокружение. — Он жив.

— Где он? — Она попыталась крепче сжать его руки, но они были дюрастиловыми. — Где же он? Я должна помочь ему сбежать из тюрьмы? Кого из бандитов нам надо пристрелить? Я могу стрелять в бандитов! — Он ей поверил. Ей было всего шестнадцать, но она обладала поистине безграничной силой духа.

— Послушай, девочка… — он попытался её успокоить, но безуспешно. Она продолжала его прерывать, в равной мере возбужденная и разъяренная. Когда ему не удалось вставить ни слова, он решил её перекричать. — Я ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ!

Люк отодвинулась как можно дальше, не сводя с него глаз.

— Что?

— Я твой отец, — повторил он.

— Я вам не верю, — медленно произнесла она, глядя на его маску. Её голубые глаза блуждали по его лицу. — Я не… — она продолжала пристально на него смотреть. — Моего отца звали Энакин Скайуокер.

— Это имя для меня больше ничего не значит, — хрипло сказал он. — Не используй его.

— Как ты можешь быть жив? Как ты можешь быть Дартом Вейдером? Я так… — Люк отступила на шаг и прижала руки к голове. — Ладно. Мне просто нужно немного времени. Последние два дня были очень трудными, я совсем не спала и почти ничего не ела. — Она сделала ещё один шаг назад и без единого звука рухнула на диван.

***

Позже она будет винить в обмороке низкий уровень сахара в крови и усталость, а не шок. Но ни тётя Беру, ни дядя Оуэн ей не поверят. Её отец уж точно не поверил.


End file.
